


The Hunger

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Duskwight Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), Duskwight Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Light Masochism, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Zenos, Very Strongly Hinted Cannibalism, ZenoHika Week (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: "It fills you even now, doesn't it? The hunger..."
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Hunger

“Come on… Let me see them…”

“Mn…”

“Why do you hesitate?”

Natural sat perched upon the Garlean’s lap as he lay comfortably in the bed. The Elezen’s gaze remained averted, his lips sealed shut. “...’tis… a lil’ embarrassin’…” 

Zenos arched a brow, his mouth curling to a slight frown. “How? ‘Tis only me here, and I did not ask for the purpose of humiliating you.”

“Hmm…” Natural met his gaze at last, a shy look in his eyes. “Well… I din’t live with people for a long time.” He mumbled, his lips hardly parting as he spoke. “... So once I began to live among them, I became embarrassed. Somethin’ I was once so proud of was abnormal to them- ‘tis why I ‘ardly speak… at least around other-” He was interrupted by the pad of a thumb jamming into his upper lip, exposing his teeth underneath. “Waah!”

“Well you _should_ be proud!” Zenos exclaimed. “Wear them as proudly as your grimoire, my friend! For these are quite the formidable weapons!” Lowering his guard, Natural slowly unclenched his jaw, allowing his mouth to be guided by Zenos’s prodding fingers. “Good… now let me have a good look at them…” 

Slowly, his mouth opened wide, lips curling above the gums to reveal the long, pointed fangs lining his mouth; save for his four blunt front teeth. Natural felt his cheeks turn red, seeing an intense fascination well up in the man’s eyes that he wasn’t used to seeing. 

“Incredible…” He sighed. With the Elezen’s mouth opened wide, Zenos repositioned his hand to grasp Natural’s jaw; the webbing between thumb and finger nestled between two rows of pointed teeth. “They’re so sharp… I wonder if they could pierce a man’s flesh?” Of course, Natural couldn’t answer with a mouthful of hand; though it seemed Zenos would rather find the answer himself. Pushing his hand deeper, he gasped upon feeling the points poke at his skin. He pulled out at last, now bringing the tips of his fingers to dance along the sharpened rows. “...Feels like they could.”

When Zenos finally released his hold, Natural replied. “They can.” 

“You know from experience?” 

Natural’s gaze dropped, once again avoiding Zenos’s face. He spoke low, barely heard. “... Sometimes… ‘twas a necessity…” 

His partner was quiet for a moment. The soothing touch of his knuckles stroking up and down his outer thigh calmed any anxieties he was having. “Whatever you did in your past has passed. I do not love you any less for it.”

Natural looked at him and smiled. What a relief. That was something he never admitted to anyone else before, but he somehow knew Zenos wouldn’t be as bothered as the average person. It also made him happy to see just how enamoured his partner was with something he grew to be so self-conscious about. “Aye… though it is in the past, you should still probably watch what y’ say around me. That speech of yours in Ala Mhigo about bitin’ jugulars ‘ad me feelin’ like actin’ up.” 

“ _Oh, did it now?_ ” Zenos growled, his eyes almost twinkling while flashing a toothy grin of his own. “Well, what must I do to evoke your wrath?

Natural giggled sheepishly, admittingly not expecting such a response. “Do you really want me to?”

“Yes!” Zenos replied immediately, already scrambling to brush his hair away from his neck. “Come on, do it. You know I won’t die.” 

“Gods, man…” The elezen laughed. “Fine, fine… Just… tell me to stop if it ‘urts too much, aye?”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” The man replied with a confident smile. Zenos tilted his head slightly, further exposing his neck to the elezen. 

Natural gulped, damn near staring a hole into his bare skin before his teeth even had a chance. He leaned in close, pausing for the slightest moment to enjoy the scent of Zenos’s hair. This close, he could make out Zenos’s pulse beating with anticipation beneath the surface of his skin. Natural licked his lips first, then dragged his tongue up a short length along the throbbing vein, and upon coming back down noticed goosebumps began dotting Zenos’s skin. 

Curling his lips to bare his fangs like a hungry wolf, he finally gave the man what he wanted. Ever so slowly, sharpened teeth made contact with bare flesh. He wanted to give Zenos a chance to pull him away in case he changed his mind, but the other seemed determined to go through with it. Natural heard him gasp when his teeth finally pierced the tough exterior of his flesh and pulled away on instinct, but was immediately pushed back in by Zenos’s hand. “ _Don’t stop._ ” He heard him whisper. 

As much as he wanted to hold back, the moment the taste of metal reached his tongue, it was over. The pleasant, flowery scent of the man’s hair was quickly overtaken by the smell of iron, filling his senses until he felt as if it were filling his whole head. Zenos clung to Natural tightly, garbled moans trying to escape him. This, in turn, made Natural clench his grip on the man’s shirt and tighten his jaw further. As liquid seemed to gush with increasing intensity with every beat of Zenos’s heart, Natural maneuvered his lips to cover the deep holes that were now drilled into the man’s throat. Though he did his best to swallow every mouthful, he soon became overwhelmed with threads of liquid escaping the corners of his mouth. The hands that once gripped him tight began to weaken and tremble, and Natural quickly snapped out of the trance he was in. 

The elezen forced himself off of Zenos’s neck, quickly clapping a hand over the wound with the faint green glow of a healing spell. Though it was weak with his Summoner stone powering him, it was thankfully enough to stop most of the bleeding.

“Ah-!” Zenos gasped , fluttering his eyelids open. “Wh- why did you stop…?” 

Natural narrowed his eyes at him, pouting his lips with annoyance. He did his best to keep his jaw clenched, as there was still blood in his mouth. “‘M full…” Really, he was worried about taking it too far, but Natural knew if he had said so that Zenos would insist he keep going. 

Zenos smiled at him, his eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. “What a shame. I was enjoying myself.” His hand gently cupped Natural’s face, his thumb brushing the corner of his mouth where some blood leaked. “Please… I want to see…” Again, he pushed his thumb against Natural’s upper lip to force it open. Thankfully, Natural was used to this sort of thing (albeit with other bodily fluids) and obliged, opening his mouth wide and sticking out his tongue. Streams of crimson flowed from his tongue and corners of his mouth, drops dotting the front of Zenos’s shirt. “Ah… beautiful…” He sighed, a manic smile curling across his lips. Cupping Natural’s face in his hands, he pulled the elezen close into a deep kiss, first dragging his tongue along blood-stained lips before lapping up the remains inside his mouth. Once they parted, he gave a content sigh. “That’s my bloodthirsty beast...”

Natural giggled, his cheeks flushed red. “Well… I’m glad to ‘ave found somethin’ to make you ‘appy, love. I quite enjoyed meself too.” He slid down a bit to rest his head on Zenos’s chest. 

“Good. Now don’t hold back when your hunger strikes again.”

**Author's Note:**

> ZenoHika Week has officially kicked off on Twitter! Come join us~  
> Accompanying artwork here: https://twitter.com/nateharmonica/status/1297623726947803139


End file.
